With the portable cooler of this invention, said drawbacks have been overcome and the cooler is provided with a structure separating food and drinks as regards to the ice and facilitates therefore location and removal of food and drinks; the amount of water from the ice liquefaction is also separated and collected at a lower container and the liquefaction speed is thus reduced.
The portable cooler of this invention is of the type comprising two differently-sized parallelepiped bodies inserted one within the other, a thermoinsulating material filler inserted between body and body, and in a quite simpler way a peculiar good-natured main moulding body can also be provided. The cooler having a top cover with the same insulating characteristics or not than the main body and has a carrier handle. The cover is fixed to the main body by conventional sealing means.